PROJECT SUMMARY This Diversity Supplement will support the career development of Justine Noel who will perform PhD thesis studies under the mentorship of Cecilia Berin. The parent grant (U19 grant AI136053, ?Immune Basis & Clinical Implications of Threshold-Based Phenotypes of Peanut Allergy?) will examine the immune basis of clinical heterogeneity of peanut allergy, with an emphasis on the adaptive and effector immune responses to peanut. In this supplement proposal, Ms. Noel will study innate immunity and focus on myeloid (monocyte and dendritic cell) responses to peanut within the same cohort described in the parent grant. The candidate career development plan will include intensive training in oral and written communication, grant writing, technical skill development with CyTOF-based technologies, and didactic training in computational immunology. Development of mentorship skills is also a component of the career development plan, and fits with the long- term goals of the candidate to work with children to show minority students that science is fun and rewarding, and stimulate young minds from all backgrounds to enter the STEM field.